


Deets

by kittypox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunter verse, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypox/pseuds/kittypox
Summary: Friends share details with one another. About everything. Lance has some questions for Keith.





	Deets

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get all my fics/ficlets in one place. A part of the Alpha Hunter universe, wherein things get personal

“Come on,” Lance whined, tossing his head back against the sauna wall, “what’s the point of having friends if you can’t get all gross and TMI with them? Give me details!”

Keith huffed from across the way, laid out on the bench opposite. “Details?” he echoed.

“Yes! Deets! I want to hear every oozing, dripping, cum splattered detail!”

“Good lord…”

Lance lifted his head and fixed his friend with a pout. “Come on, you go into _heat_ , man! You and Shiro disappear into your room for days at a time and when you come out you have that ‘I’ve just been sexed’ rock star look.”

That was not exactly how Keith remembered it, but it was good to know he still looked good when he and his mate emerged from their love nest. Usually he just felt exhausted and disgusting, every muscle aching from overuse, and body dripping for days.

He turned his head to eye the man critically. “I don’t think I want you knowing the intricate details of my love life, Lance.”

“Yes, you do!”

Keith already knew where this was heading. His friend would not leave him be until he divulged something. If he wished to keep peace, he had to make an offering. Leaving was an option, but after spending half a day on a freezing ice planet, he wanted to stay in that sauna for an hour.

“Alright,” he sighed, “I’ll tell you about my heats.”

“Score!”

Lance sounded far more enthusiastic than one should, but Keith had gotten used to his hyper-sexual nature over the years. There was always one in their group, though it was arguably he who saw the most action.

“Well,” he didn’t even know where to begin. He was not in the habit of gossiping. “I lactate.”

“You _milk_?” Lance’s mouth fell open in delicious shock.

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice. I’ve lactated through my shirt a few times.”

“That sounds disgusting! Tell me more!”

“Disgusting? Is it really? Shiro drinks my milk all the time.”

Oh, this was too good. Lance was vibrating in joy. “Oho, so calm, collected Shiro likes to get freaky with your milk?”

“Get freaky? What? What do you think he does; spray himself with it? He nurses from me.”

That sounded…surprisingly cute to Lance’s ears. Very domestic. Very vanilla. He had heard a lot of men talk about sampling their pregnant wives’ milk. Hell, back at the garrison the omegas made a habit of selling their milk. It had been quite a scandal, their little underground black market milk shop. The thought popped into his head and out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

“Did you sell your milk with all the other omegas when we were in school?”

Keith groaned to himself. He had forgotten about that whole affair. Yet another embarrassment he had to bear, being lumped in with the other omegas as he had been.

“No, I did not sell my milk.” he said curtly. “Even if I had wanted to, Shiro wouldn’t have allowed it. He was greedy. He would drink me dry.”

“Dry?”

Keith chuckled to himself, remembering long nights during his heats, begging Shiro to help ease the pain. Naturally, his mate-to-be was only too willing to help. That had been the most scandalous part of their relationship. No place was taboo for Shiro to start drinking from him. He had been pressed against the wall outside the school, his shirt forced up, and his nipple captured in Shiro’s hungry mouth. He had been caught in the bathroom, dragged into the laundry room, pinned in the locker room. He never complained; he always keened wantonly, pulling his mate to him eagerly.

He hummed pleasantly at the memories. “Dry. Shiro could latch better than an infant and he refused to let go until there wasn’t a drop of milk left. He used to laugh and say he was just helping me practice for when we had kids. He’s just greedy. I talked to his mom about it once; she had to nurse him a lot when he was an infant. He was a fat kid.”

“Okay, you’re straying into gross TMI area; less Shiro sucking on his mom’s tit, more Shiro on your tit.” Although fat kid Shiro was an amusing image.

What else was there to say? He loved when Shiro nursed as much as his mate had loved it. It felt right, like nurturing his mate. They shared a special bond through it all. And god damn if it didn’t feel amazing.

At the prolonged silence, Lance prodded with a question. “Where was the wildest place he drank from you?”

He had to consider awhile. When it came to nursing, Shiro was not picky about their location. They had nearly been caught a dozen of times at the school. “I suppose…in his office at the garrison. Right after he graduated and was promoted to officer, they gave him that joke of a closet as an office.”

“Didn’t all the other officers have access to his office?”

“Yes.”

“Wow.”

“And he was due for a meeting in ten minutes.”

“ _Whoa_.”

“With Iverson.”

Lance burst into laughter. Iverson, he knew upon much later contemplation, was not the monster he had thought he was while a student. But he was a stoic man who didn’t appreciate nonsense. He could only imagine the look on the man’s face, should he have walked in on his newly promoted officer sucking on a cadet’s tit like a baby.

“Your milk is so good, Shiro risked being fired and dropped from the space program? Oh man, that’s rich.”

“It was stupid. Hormones were a bitch as a teen. He didn’t hold back; just grabbed me into the room, pulled my clothes off, and pressed me against the door, sucking and fucking at the same time.”

“Oh my _god_!”

The danger of being caught may have been what made it such a pleasant memory. He remembered vividly how Shiro dug fingers into his thigh, lifting to gain a better angle while drinking sloppily. Milk had run down his chest in rivers and he pulled Shiro closer, panting and begging into his ear.

They dissolved into a fit of companionable laughter which only grew to hysterical levels when the sauna door opened and Shiro walked in, waving his hand as the heavy air hit him. The moment Lance looked him in the eye, he burst into side numbing guffaws.

“What’s wrong with him?” Shiro asked self-consciously. There was a joke going about and he was certain that he was the butt of it.

Keith covered his mouth, attempting to contain his laughter and failing. What timing!

“Oh, man!” Lance managed to force out words. “My milk man! Oh, fist bump, milk man! You are my hero!”

Shiro hesitated, head whipping back to Keith. “What did you tell him?!”

As answer, Keith grabbed his chest and squeezed, flashing his eyes suggestively.

Shiro’s face dropped, betrayed. “Oh, Keith, _NO_!”

He fled the room, face red and a wind of howling laughter following after. He would be having stern words with his mate later that night about such things as privacy and trust. At the time, he had to worry about Lance blabbing to the rest of the crew.

It took a while for the laughter to die between the two in the sauna.

Lance eyed his friend slyly. “I never would have expected it from you.”

“Really?” Keith grinned. “You wouldn’t believe the time we _did_ get caught…”


End file.
